


La Peur

by LonelyDay



Series: Where's your 'We'dom ? [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Feminist Themes, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Slavery
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: Missandei se le répète, la peur doit changer de camp.





	La Peur

**Author's Note:**

> Un texte court écrit du POV de Missandei qui transpose l'univers médiéval de GOT dans un contexte de contestation sociale et politique moderne. Il reprend celui de _Mort au roi_. La mobilisation de mouvements féministes et le slogan font écho à la récente journée de lutte contre les violences faites aux femmes à l'occasion desquelles ont été organisées des manifestations en France les 24 et 25 novembre. J'ai volontairement utilisé une écriture inclusive et des pronoms neutres pour Brienne. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de G. R. R. Martin. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

– Colle-le là, ordonna-t-elle.

– Mais on n'a pas le droit, rappela Missandei d'un murmure.

– On s'en fout. Personne saura, mais tout le monde le verra.

Margaery lui tendit le sticker. Noir et rose, aux couleurs de leur libération féministe.

Au bout de la rue, mal éclairée par un lampadaire faiblard, Brienne faisait le guet. D'une silhouette peu discrète, elle n'en était pas moins dissuasive. Si quelqu'un-e se pointait, iel leur lancerait son célèbre regard meurtrier qui avait fait fuir plus d'un-e relou-e.

Missandei placarda le petit carré qui leur tenait tant à cœur sur le poteau. Sous la lumière, il prenait une aura presque mystique. Il éclairait d'un liseré doré leur slogan « la peur doit changer de camp ».

Elle se sentit mieux, fière tout à coup, le voyant briller tel un phare dans la nuit. D'autres femmes le verraient pour sûr – et les relou-e-s n'auraient qu'à bien se tenir.

Margaery la prit par la main et interpella Brienne qui les suivit dans la rue.

Iels avaient épuisé leur stock et dans tous les quartiers avaient agité leur bannière, qu'iels les fréquentent ou non. Leur combat ne concernait pas qu'iels, mais toutes les femmes. Des étudiantes avaient croisé leur chemin, les avaient félicité-e-s, avaient même pris un de leur tract – elles l'accrocheraient dans le hall de leur fac, qu'elles disaient.

 

 

Le lendemain matin, elle sortit de son immeuble et se dirigea, la tête haute vers le lycée dans lequel elle enseignait – quelques heures par semaine seulement, où elle enseignait le westerosi à des classes d'étudiant-e-s venu-e-s des quatre coin du monde. En chemin, elle croisa le fameux lampadaire sur lequel elle avait collé son premier sticker et s'arrêta net. La boule au ventre, elle pressa le pas, mais un seul regard avait suffi pour y lire le slogan des Maîtres – groupe d'extrême-droite dont il lui arrivait encore d'être victime – « les esclaves resteront des esclaves ».

 

 

Elle donna cours la gorge sèche, les mains tremblantes.

Ce n'était pas seulement sur son engagement qu'on avait craché, c'était elle aussi qu'on avait souillée.

L'avaient-ils retrouvée ? L'avaient-ils suivie ?

Elle cacha comme elle put son inquiétude à ses élèves et s'enferma dans un professionnalisme presque froid. La distance seule lui avait permis par le passé d'endurer des atrocités.

Mais elle pensa, plus seulement qu'avec une peur maligne, avec tristesse : _la peur n'a pas changé de camp_.

 

 

Elle resta sur ses gardes sur le chemin du retour. S'ils savaient, ils pouvaient l'attendre à un coin de rue.

Les mains dans les poches, la tête rentrée dans les épaules elle fonça d'un pas rapide vers la porte de son immeuble. Elle ne voulait revoir ce slogan qui, dans les jours les sombres, revenait la hanter. Elle fit le tour du pâté de maison, quitte à allonger de dix bonnes minutes son trajet.

 

 

Margaery l'appela, furieuse dans la soirée. Elle aussi avait eu le malheur de croiser les lampadaires fautifs.

– Il faut y retourner ce soir, histoire de leur couper l'herbe sous le pied.

Missandei n'en avait pas envie.

– J'y vais seule avec Brienne, si tu n'as pas envie venir. Ça ne nous embête pas.

Elle se sentit ridicule de proclamer un slogan qu'elle n'était même pas capable d'assumer. Margaery et Brienne n'avaient pas peur, iels.

– La peur doit changer de camp, Missandei. Ca veut pas dire qu'on n'a déjà plus peur.

 

 

Iels l'attendaient au bas de son immeuble. Elle avait emporté avec elle une lacrymo – juste au cas où ça dégénérerait.

Iels prirent le chemin de la rue tant redoutée – la première chose à faire c'était avant tout de sécuriser leur trajet.

Brienne s'y aventura en premier. Missandei, un peu anxieuse, fut calmée la main de Margaery sur son épaule, mais les voix indistinctes qui s'élevèrent dans la rue n'eurent rien de rassurantes.

Sans trop réfléchir, elles se précipitèrent au secours Brienne, leurs craintes envolées. Missandei se figea net devant le lampadaire. Il n'y avait plus de trace du sticker des Maîtres, qu'une inscription rouge sang « Pendons les maîtres ».

Le-a militant-e qui venait de le recouvrir avait encore à la main l'arme du crime. Derrière lui, un groupe de trois militant-e-s, tou-te-s vêtu-e-s de noir et le visage couvert. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

_Ver Gris._

Elle le connaissait, l'avait déjà rencontré.

Elle sentit alors plus légère.


End file.
